Dynia
Dynia (ang. Pumpkin) – rzadkie warzywo, które można pozyskać poprzez zasadzenie nasiona na postawowej lub ulepszonej działce rolnej. Istnieje 11% szans, że ze zwykłego nasiona wyrośnie właśnie to warzywo. Inaczej wygląda prawdopodobieństwo, kiedy użyjemy nasion dyni (możemy je pozyskać karmiąc ptaka w klatce), wtedy mamy 100% szans, że wyrośnie właśnie dynia. Po zjedzeniu regeneruje 3 pkt. zdrowia i 37.5 pkt. głodu. Gnije przez 10 dni, jeżeli nie zostanie włożona do lodówki, izolacyjnego plecaka, śnieżnego Chestera lub czapki kucharskiej, wtedy czas gnicia zostanie podwojony (w przypadku Śnieżnego Chestera czas gnicia będzie wynosił 150%). Służy do stworzenia latarni z dyni. Można z niej także zrobić ostre Chili i dyniowe ciastko. Ugotowaną wersją tego warzywa jest gorąca dynia. Gorąca dynia Gorąca dynia (ang. Hot Pumpkin) – warzywo, które powstaje poprzez ugotowanie surowej dyni nad ogniskiem, obudowanym ogniskiem, gwiazdą, kominkiem lub obsydianowym ogniskiem. Regeneruje o 5 punktów więcej zdrowia niż jej surowa wersja. Może zostać użyta jako składnik do gotowania w garnku, lecz nie można z niej ugotować dyniowych ciastek. Nie opłaca się gotować dyni przez wzgląd na to, jak szybko gnije jej ugotowana wersja i nie zwiększa w ogóle dodawanego głodu. Chyba, że mamy zamiar zwiększyć sobie zdrowie. Gnije dokładnie 6 dni, ale można spowolnić ten proces wkładając ją do lodówki, izolacyjnego plecaka (12 dni), lub śnieżnego Chestera (9 dni). Wykorzystanie }} 32pxCytaty postaci Surowa = Wilson - "It's a big as my head!" - "To jest tak duże, jak moja głowa!" Willow - "I wonder what will happen if I apply fire." - "Zastanawiam się, co się stanie, jeśli zastosuję na tym ogień." Wendy - "It's as big as the hole where my heart was." - "Jest tak duża, jak dziura, która zastępuje moje serce." Wolfgang - "Is big as head of weakling man! Not Wolfgang head." - "Jest duża jak głowa słabeusza! Nie jest głową Wolfganga!" WX-78 - "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE"- "MA PRZYJEMNY KSZTAŁT" Wickerbottom - "It as big as my head!" - "Jest tak wielka jak moja głowa!" Wes – "..." Woodie - "I don't like to eat things that grow on the ground." - "Nie lubię jeść rzeczy, które rosną w ziemi." Maxwell - "Hallowe'en was always my favourite." - "Halloween zawsze było moim ulubionym świętem." Wigfrid - "It might make a gööd bludgeön, at least." - "Przynajmniej möżna by zrobić z niej döbrą maczugę." Webber - "That's a huge pumpkin!" - "To wielka dynia!" Walani - Warly - |-| Upieczona = Wilson - "How did this not turn into a pie..." - "Dlaczego to się nie zamieniło w ciasto..." Willow - "Fire on the outside turned out pretty well." - "Ogień na zewnątrz okazał się całkiem dobry." Wendy - "It shriveled a tiny bit from the heat. I like that." - "Jej skórka nieco się zmarszczyła pod wpływem gorąca. Podoba mi się to." Wolfgang - "I cook your head, puny man! I am strongest Wolfgang." - "Ugotowałem twoją głowę, drobny człowieku! Jestem najsilniejszym Wolfgangiem." WX-78 - "DELICIOUS"- "PYSZNA" Wickerbottom - "How did it turn into a pie..." - "Jak zmienić to w ciasto..." Wes – "..." Woodie - "Pies are good." - "Ciasta są dobre." Maxwell - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzona." Wigfrid - "Piping höt örange mush." - "Wrząca pömarańczöwa papka." Webber - "It's all warm now." - "Teraz jest gorąca." Walani - Warly - Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Warzywa Kategoria:Jedzenie Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Przedmioty dryfujące